Doll Love
by Hikarin-Love
Summary: He was the ugliest doll in the history of mankind. Yet, for some reason, she had taken a fondness to him. It was the worst mistake of her life. Some Nutcrackers don't take you to the land of Candy.  #May be moved to Goosebumps# One-shot


Hi everyone! Sorry for going all AWOL, but my family had to take an extended buisness trip that left me with only time and net connection for school work! But don't worry! I did have time for some edited in the new chapters and right now I'm balancing out things to get to work on BRCW! :D

Anyways, to componsate and prove how not dead I am, here is a rather long Halloween fic that's been sitting on my harddrive for months now.

Ahem,

**The following is ENTIRELY based on a nightmare I had. Everything is derived from this dream save for the last 7 lines of the story-as I woke up and upon writing this I needed a proper ending. **

**...Also, I am not liable for something that I think is an inaccuracy, it's stated right at the start and if anyone who is a fan of Tale from the Crypt starts pointing it out stupidly-hey buddy, I was dreaming. Not my fault if it isn't true.**

enjoy...if you can.

* * *

><p>There was once a neighborhood, which had a house, which had a hallway, which had two siblings currently in that hallway.<p>

One was a sister, she could never really describe herself as someone beautiful, her straight black hair the only thing she really liked about herself, and she wasn't all that skinny. It's not that she minded her weight, it was more that she was aware that she was heavier than most girls wanted to be at her age, but she was by all means not fat. Her wardrobe consisted of printed tee's, blue jeans, and whatever else her mother bought her(she rather liked it when her mother bought her things, she detested shopping and her mother always knew what she would like anyway. Except for when she bought her ruffled shirts.). The other was her brother, a well built young man that had good grades but still wasn't sure where he wanted to be in life.

Her brother was organizing some of the shelves in the hallway(Tuesday was clean-up day in their house)while she watched him do so. Most would call her lazy for just sitting on the floor while her brother did all the work, but in her family it was just her nature. She was the princess of the family, more or less, being the only girl . Of course, wouldn't she had loved it if she were spoiled. As her parents where strict individuals, her mother especially, she had no such luxury for always getting what she wanted. Instead of being showered with gifts, she traded of for sometimes being lazy and getting away with it, she had good enough grades to pull it off.

Anyway, it was when her older brother had moved one of the shelves(to see if anything had fallen behind it over the years)that it happened.

This particular shelf hadn't been moved in ages. The last time it had been checked for things that had become lost behind its wood had been when they were both very young children. As her brother bent over it to do a quick check, he saw something. He picked it up, coughing a little when some dust went into his lungs, and once he got a good look at the thing his eyes widened in shock and pleasantness.

"Hey, Kiki, look!"

The girl, Kiki, looked up at her older brothers call. In his hands, roughly the size of a Barbie doll when she wasn't wearing high heels, was a toy. At first she thought it was a doll-sized GI Joe, but on further expectation, she gasped in surprised.

"I remember him!" She said, quickly taken 'him' out of her brothers hand.

He was the ugliest doll in the world.

It was a CryptKeeper. Years ago, when the show was still popular, there had been a small sale of them in even smaller toyshops. He wasn't an action figure, much to the disappointed to young boys everywhere, but a doll. Sure, he could bend at the joints and he was still incredibly ugly to look at, but he didn't do to well with the demographic. At most, only adult collectors purchased him, the rest were thrown away.

But he wasn't…he had been merely…forgotten.

"I wonder how long he's been there…" her brother's voice cut into her thoughts.

Kiki shrugged, currently just trying to get all his details in her head more than wondering at what time they had carelessly thrown him in there in their youth.

His hair felt real, dead, but real. He looked like a zombie at the left side of his face, and she vaguely remembers that that had been caused by her and her brother messing around with a chemistry set, it ruined the vintage but, whatever. His eyes where huge, and they shown like they actually had life to them, but that was just the polish. His body was hard plastic, but his head was soft.

Unconsciously, she traced her fingers over his face, feeling every bump on his plastic dead skin.

Her brother sat down next to her, looking over the toy, "God, he's ugly…"

Kiki half-glared at him before looking back at the doll in her hands, "He's not _so_ bad…"

"'Course he is, he's dead."

She lifted him up to the light, looking at him in various angles with a scrutinizing gaze, "Not if you try really hard…he's pretty okay."

"Whatever…"

"Better lookin that _you_, Kaleb…" she said with a smirk.

Kaleb stuck his tongue out at her, "I think he's been there a while, there's a colony of dust in there."

"God, we didn't take care of our toys at all…" she looked over CryptKeeper with a frown, "We even forgot about him! Talk about irresponsible…"

But it wasn't new, unfortunately. They had forgotten about a Michael Knight action figure that had been wasting away in the garage for almost as much years as Keeper had.

"Well, give him here," he reached out an open palm, "I have to put him back with all the other toys."

She was still staring at it, "Erm…no," she said finally, pressing it close to her chest, "I'm gonna keep him."

At this Kaleb blinked a few times, "…Why?"

She shrugged, "Just cuz. It's not like _you_'re gonna play with him."

Kaleb retracted his arm with little fight. He had stopped religiously playing with his toys for three years(he would be turning 17 this year), and before that Kiki had already confiscated all his life-sized GI Joes.(Barbies she had plenty, but never enough Kens, so she had taken the Joe's to use as boyfriends for her girls).

"I dunno why you'd want him…" he muttered amusingly at his sister. Sure, the Joes had been understandable, but CryptKeeper? Then again, his sister was a very strange girl. He stopped asking a long time ago.

"I'll think of something…" Kiki said, looking into the eyes of the Keeper.

She had no way of knowing it, but CryptKeeper was thinking of something too.

(xxx)

"Check it out," Kiki said to her brother a few days after word, "I finally put him to use!"

Kaleb looked away from his homework to his little sister, and immediately he lifted a curious and seriously freaked out eyebrow. Kiki had two dolls in her hand, CryptKeeper and a girl one.

"And…what am I not getting?" he asked.

The girl's shoulders slumped in irritation, "They're _dating_! Duh…"

As previously mentioned, his sister was as strange as a _cheerful_ girl could be. Because she was, cheerful, that is. She still liked the color pink when already half her classmates where wearing black, she laughed a lot and she was still very innocent in general knowledge of the outside world. But she was also so very strange. She liked 'different' things, Anime and Manga ruled her life, she could've even been classified as a pureblooded tomboy if she wasn't so fond of stuffed animals and fairytales. She was strange, cheerful, but strange.

And as proof she was showing him that one of her prettiest Barbie dolls was going steady with the creepiest storyteller in history.

"…They're _what_?" he finally said.

"They're boyfriend-girlfriend."

"Why the hell would you do something like that?" he asked in justified horror.

"Because, look! They work, see?" she moved them closer for him to see. A dead corpse with a fashionably-dressed Barbie, what's not to get?

"…_Right_…"

She huffed, obviously displeased that he wasn't seeing what she was.

"Well," he said, looking back to his homework, "have fun with that."

"Jerkoff…"

"Love ya too, sis…"

Kaleb and Kiki had a relationship as strange as Kiki was strange. They weren't strangers to the whole brother-sister dynamic, but they were pretty close. The thing was, Kiki was only two years younger than Kaleb, so growing up, they had each other to play with. They invented thousands upon thousands of games to go along with his action figures and her 'Independent and Pretty Barbie dolls'. Kiki would easily tell her brother things she was going through, be it trivial or important, and although she lacked experience, Kaleb always found it helpful to talk to her when it came to his girl-troubles. Years of being each others playmates had gotten them that close, the rest of the time they pleasantly gave each other their space.

Kiki walked out of her brothers room into her own.

Once inside, she located her armoire. A glorified, white painted cupboard that was especially picked out for what she placed inside it. She opened the double doors, revealing square storages where she placed all her dolls. In one square, there was a café, in another, a salon. She was never more proud of anything than she was of her toy cabinet, she spent so much time making it absolutely perfect.

She still played with her dolls. Not because she lacked friends(though most would think something was mentally wrong with her, a girl fresh into 15 playing with dolls was a bit unorthodox in her society)but because she found it helped her creativity. If writing stories and playing videogames failed her, there was always her dolls.

Kiki placed CryptKeeper and her other doll inside the café.

This Barbie doll was her favorite. It had come to her attention a few years into her association with girl toys that all Barbies where named…Barbie. She found it ridiculous. It would be utterly confusing if she placed all her Barbies in one room and have one of the Kens cry out "Barbie!", so she had named them all differently. Her Teresas and her Kens all got the same treatment afterwards.

Her favorite doll she named Betty. She was a lovely looking Barbie with pony tails, and Kiki always made sure that she was always dressed better than all the rest of her dolls. She went even as far as to create a story for Betty, making her have two good friends, an apartment, a car, a job running her own magazine…it went without saying that whenever Kiki started to create something, she never stopped until it was one hundred percent perfect. However, Betty had been single for a while now, Kiki had considered having Leon pair up with her(he was one of her brother's GI Joes), but for some reason, she decided Keeper was perfect for the job.

She couldn't rightly explain it, but there was something about CryptKeeper that…she liked. Immediately upon holding him she had felt something…extraordinary about him, something that made her up and say 'well now, he deserves the best'. It quirked her, but she paid it no mind.

She analyzed Keeper inside of her cabinet, he contrasted greatly with her other beautiful, handsome, much better crafted dolls, but in the end she could only nod in approval.

This is were he belonged.

(xxx)

The weeks past by quickly for Kiki, as a teenager she loathed her homework deadlines and spent large unnecessary amounts of time on the computer, but on lazy afternoons she escaped from it all. It was on those afternoons that she would open her cabinet and think up a new drama to put her dolls through(Max's clone was madly in love with Veronica, who was in serious denial about her feelings for the real Max and vice versa). But more often than not she found her hands on CryptKeeper.

Sometimes she would get so lost as she held him and some other unimportant toy when suddenly she would feel like she was being watched. Upon looking at Keeper, though, she would always just shrug of the feeling in favor of touching his face.

Besides, if she were paranoid of possessed dolls, how awful would her childhood have been?

(xxx)

"Get the hell away from me, you disgusting freak!"

The pony tailed doll jolted away from the _thing_ that she had been forcefully latching her arm to because of her owner. She hated having to stand even a centimeter close to that creep, and since Kiki was already sound asleep, she didn't have to stay frozen by his side anymore.

Keeper rolled his eyes and leaned back into the wooden "wall" behind him. He found it somewhat bizarre that a _Barbie_ doll was telling him to 'fuck off', but he had gotten used to it. As innocent as Kiki looked, she was still a teenager and teenagers swore. Her dolls had picked up her words and put them to use, sure enough, mostly as homage to the girl that still played with them and took the time to say she loved them even though she was already growing breast. Nice, full breasts in his opinion.

"I don't like you any, too, sweetheart…" he said dryly, looking away into nothingness.

Betty, who prided herself in being Kiki's favorite(and 'sucks-to-be-you' for any newcomer who didn't know it), always thought it was her business to be a bitch whenever he choose to wander into his own thoughts instead of having an insult battle with her. Because, although he never admitted it, it was quite obvious who his thoughts occupied.

"You know _she'll _never think of you as nothing but a freak, too, _Creeper_," she sneered indignantly.

"_Keeper_," he snapped, "Crypt_Keeper._" of course, he was very much aware that it wasn't his _real_ name, he was a doll, but hey, it was all he had. "And FYI, _Barbie_," he ignored her glare, "I happen to be "dating the most popular doll" in her cabinet, even though she's a real bitch behind closed doors-"

"Hey!"

"-So you tell me, does she really think I'm a freak?"

"_You_'_re_ just using your _creepy_ voodoo spell on her," she spat, "We both know she'll never really care about you, you're a mutant!"

He growled. Always the voodoo magic with them, that was their excuse for everything. They couldn't take it that she might actually like him _just because_. It was like they couldn't register it in their thick, plastic heads, it was much more reasonable that he 'did something to her'. Sure, he knew he was nothing to look at, but Kiki…

"Huh, and there he goes off fantasying _again_…"

He glared at her heatedly, but he still failed to hide his stinging at her words.

"Only in _your_ head could something like _that_ happen…" it was a voice from the square behind him.

"Why don't you just shut it, _Leon_ the would-be _boyfriend_," he shot back.

But that didn't stop other voices from chiming in.

"She's a _human_ girl, sicko."

"You'd be lucky if she stuffed you in her closet!"

"Freak-face!"

"You were crapped out of a pig!"

"Crawl back to the dumpster you got out off, you disgusting piece of shit!"

He tried _really_ hard to not rip their heads off, Kiki wouldn't like that anyway, but it was also _very_ hard not to do so. Night after night, it was the same fucking thing. He wasn't "one of them" he was some freak accident that should've never existed. They hated the floor he walked on, and for the record, he hated them right back. But he could suck it, he gave a shit what they thought, as long as Kiki still wanted him…

He had to admit that he had developed more than just a little obsession with her. There were so many things that just seemed to amaze him about her. Her type of music, for example; boy bands didn't come anywhere near her radar. But that's just typical shit that he likes to gather up in his mental shrine to her, there are more profound reasons for his obsession.

For instance…the fact that she actually _likes_ him.

It was…freaky. Very freaky. He could still remember the little girl who would run away in fear whenever her brother did so much as lift him up. But now…

The way she touched him…the way she traced her fingers along his face in utter amazement, she admired every detail about him. Sometimes she would just sit there, him in her hand, and just _look _at him. Nothing but look, it drove him crazy! …with want.

A doll cannot want a human…but he wasn't a doll. That was his own little trade secret. It was right for the rest of her toys to cringe at the sight of him, he wasn't normal. He was something more. He was something that could feel the heat of her skin as she touched him, he was someone who yearned for more than just her looks and stares. He was something who could dream of seeing something in her that he could have.

And her pressing him in her boobs also helped.

But he didn't have her under any spell, honest to goodness truth. That's why he was so crazy for her. She just _came_ to him. He did absolutely nothing. And he could tell that she _knew_ that there was something more to him, only she couldn't but her finger on it, and he could also tell that she _felt_ more for him that she realized. Thousands would cry 'wishful thinking' but he had something to go on. She liked him enough to keep him when a regular girl would scream, that was saying something. All he needed was an opening. If she cried and told him what was wrong, if she suddenly confined in him her thoughts, her feelings, her _heart_…then he would be able to make his move. Then he could keep her.

_All I need is an opening…_

(xxx)

"You know, he could be possessed or something."

Kiki looked up at her brother, glaring at him rightfully for what he just said, "What?"

It had been months now. Days had went smoothly for her, the occasional last minute research paper craze interrupting her steady pace, but in whole, normal. Well, not completely normal. Kiki had noticed that she had been spending more time with CryptKeeper. As creepy as it sounded, it was true. She wouldn't even play with him, she would only take him out and look at him. She would stare and stare and stare until she had to do something else. Just touching him and staring. She often pondered on why he was so fascinating to her, but she never thought of it to much, it just seemed to weird.

Currently, things were about to change.

"You know, possessed," Kaleb went on, "Just look at him, he could be waiting for you to die."

Kiki didn't appreciate his sentiment, "Stupid," she shot before looking toward Keeper in her hand, "he's not possessed…" she mumbled.

"I dunno…" he continued, a teasing tone more than obvious, "it sure seems like it to me…"

She nudged his side, "No one asked you," she said fiercely, "now go away."

With a shrug, he did just that.

Kiki was left with Keeper in her hands, frowning in concern at what her brother said.

Now, this wasn't the first time Kaleb had said something like this. A few years back, he had been claiming that her StrawberryShortcake was possessed. But the difference between StrawberryShortcake and CryptKeeper was this:

StrawberryShortcake was simply to adorable for her to think she was possessed, CryptKeeper on the other hand…

He fit possessed to a T.

Kiki took a quick glance at him and looked away, suddenly very tense. She felt sick. Paranoia now crept into her mind, hadn't she always felt like she was being watched when she was playing with him? Not only that…there was this aura around him all the time. She felt something that had always caused to be at _least_ curious, only now it made her queasy. She admitted that she ignored it all for the greater good of her mental health, but now that it's been properly brought up…

She glanced at him again and could've sworn that he had been looking at her_. Looking at her_. She panicked. What the hell had she been doing all this time? Why, just by looking at him a person would've been wary! He was a corpse!

Her heart started beating very fast, just feeling his weight on his hands scared her now. But she was being ridiculous! It was only a doll! Kiki mustered up her remaining courage and looked straight at him.

He was a corpse. A dead, zombie, skeleton, corpse. His eyes seemed to just invade her soul without asking and her paranoia only grew. She was seeing him in a new light. He wasn't a Ken, he wasn't a GI Joe, he was _dead_. And on top of that, she had even paired him up with her prettiest, favorite doll! He was _ugly_! There was absolutely no way that she was keeping him now! He was a freak!

She grimaced before she could stop herself.

And God save her soul, she saw him flinch. Her mouth gaped. He _knew_.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!_

He knew she wanted to get rid of him!

Terrified, Kiki got up from her bed, him in hand. He wasn't staying in her room a second longer.

Kiki ran out of her room to that of Kaleb's, he wasn't in it, and that was fine with her. She just wasn't to get rid of the thing. Frantically, she looked around for a place to put him, every second that past only adding to her panic. She just wanted him _gone_.

Giving up looking for a proper place, she ran to the nearest bookshelf and stuffed him head first behind a novel or two. Of course, still feeling a little pity, she tried to readjust him, but found she couldn't. The thought of even _touching_ him disgusted her. Besides, with him like that, she couldn't see his face. The last thing she wanted was to ever look at his face again. He was ugly, morbid, and he creeped her out.

She almost couldn't believe she spent so much time adoring him. How could she? Had she been _blind_?

She shook her head to shove the shiver away, she knew one thing for sure; she was never, _ever_, going to have _anything_ to do with him again.

Kiki ran out of the room.

Successfully breaking CryptKeeper's nonexistent heart.

(xxx)

"LET ME IN! LET ME IN DAMNIT!"

He had no idea what he was trying to prove, banging and yelling at Kiki's white armoire at the dead of night, but he did it anyway. He would slam his fists on the wood until they bleed.

"Sucks to be you, _Creeper_!" Betty yelled at him from the top floor, "I love to say I told you so!"

"FUCK YOU!" he screamed, "FUCK YOU!"

He slammed and slammed, unable to do anything else. "LET ME IN THERE!"

"She doesn't 'want you' anymore, Creeper, she's opened her eyes!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

But it was. That's what angered him the most, that's what _hurt him _the most.

Kiki had left him to never see him again. He knew the second her brother said those words to her that she was going to get rid of him. He hadn't wanted it. He _prayed_ that she wouldn't. But she did. She was _disgusted_ with him. She _hated_ him.

"SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DIFFERENT!"

He feel to his knees.

"She was supposed to…"

(xxx)

"Oh my God!"

Kiki nearly had a heart attack at the sight of Keeper in the hallway. Taking a second look, though, she saw her little brother Johnny, sitting near him.

"Johnny!" she yelled at him.

"What?" the ten year old asked indignantly, looking up from the picture book he was reading.

She couldn't find a valid reason for yelling at him, "Uh…don't play in the hallway!" she said finally, hands on her hips, "people walk through here!"

"I wasn't playing…" the boy said.

"Yeah, right," she huffed, "than what's that next to you?"

Johnny looked down at his side, jumping slightly at the sight of Keeper, "I dunno! I didn't bring it here…"

"Sure you didn't," she pointed at the doll, "Take that…thing…back into Kaleb's room!"

"Weren't _you_ playing with it, though?"

"No!" she snapped, "Now take it back to Kaleb's room!"

"Alright, alright, jeez…"

Kiki didn't move until she was sure that Keeper was long gone.

(xxx)

"DAMNIT! LET ME IN!"

"You have no reason to be here!"

"FUCK YOU ALL! I SAID LET ME IN!"

"We're not going to!"

Keeper was currently trying to walk through half the entire cabinet. Kiki had left her walls open when she went to dinner, and Keeper just found that moment to go crazy. He was getting make inside even if it killed him!

All the Kens and GI Joes where first in line for holding him back. Leon especially(Kiki had decided to officially make _him_ Betty's boyfriend after she was released from "the corpse's mind control"). But he was getting in. Hell if he wasn't, but he was going in!

"Guys! She's coming back!" One of the scouts said.

The others exchanged glances, Keeper wasn't being any less resilient. With a united push, they sent him to the floor as they all scrambled to get back to their places.

"_AAH_!"

When Kiki got back to see him in her room, she screamed.

His heart clenched. _God, please don't scream like that when you see me, Kiki…_

But his prayers went unheard.

"JOHNNY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS IN MY ROOM!" she screamed again.

"I wasn't!" the boy said, getting near her room.

"Shut up!" she was frantic, "Get it out!"

"He's not my toy!"

Kiki looked at Keeper, grimacing at the sight of him. With her shoe, she kicked him out of her room. His body collided with a plant pot, he heard her slam her door shut.

The impact that had went through his body should've had him boiled over in pain. All he could think about was her.

All he could think about was how she had hurt him inside.

(xxx)

It was the fifth time, the fifth freaking time.

Kiki's heart jumped at the sight of him _inside_ her cabinet. _Again_. She hadn't put him there, and quite frankly, she stopped believing it was Johnny.

"God damnit!"

She had enough.

She grabbed him and marched right back into Kaleb's room. She opened the door forcefully and before Kaleb could object, she three CryptKeeper in his bed.

"Stop messing with my head!" she yelled at him.

"Kiki, I swear to God I didn't put him in your room!" Kaleb said for the fifth time already, "I didn't do it any of the other times either!"

"Either you're doing it or Johnny is! Stop it!"

"I'm _not_ _doing it_! And Johnny already told Mom he didn't, you know he doesn't lie to her!"

"Then _WHO'S DOING IT_?"

She was on the verge of tears, she grabbed her hair frantically. Kaleb got up from his computer and held her. "Hey, hey, calm down!"

"I can't!"

"Kiki-!"

"I don't want him around me anymore!"

She buried herself in his chest, completely scared and confused.

"Shh…" he lulled her until she stopped crying.

Kiki didn't turn around, if she did, she would see _it_ again.

"Maybe we should bury it…" her brothers deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

She thought it was a wonderful idea, but then again, she had the feeling that that would only mean she was insane. Burying it would prove that she really did think it was possessed and she just couldn't handle that.

"n-No…no…" she shook her head and composed herself, "Johnny…maybe he's just gone resistant to Mom's warning glare. I bet it's him. He's just trying to mess with me."

"Kiki…"

"No really," she assured him, "Me flipping out is just what that little brat wants, I'll just stay calm and throw it away whenever I find it."

Kaleb didn't seem at all convinced, but he nodded.

Of course, Kiki's lie was barely comforting to her. Johnny hadn't even been _around_ when Kaleb had said that it was possessed.

(xxx)

He was an _it_ now.

…he was a fucking _it_ now.

He was going insane. He was going just as insane as she was. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to rip his hair out. How could she do this to him? Why the fuck did she have to do this to him? _Why_? _Why_?

He was going to teach her. He was going to teach her what happens when you rip a corpse's heart out. She was going to learn how much it hurt to feel one way about her, to think that he had a chance, and then have her treat him like shit.

He took the bread knife out of the kitchen drawer.

She meant so much to him. She was supposed to be different. She was supposed to change everything for him. Everything she did made him feel like he could be happy.

Well…fuck it…if she doesn't feel that way anymore…then what does it matter?

The knife shimmered in the moonlight.

It doesn't matter at all…

(xxx)

Kiki opened her eyes. Sometimes at night she would just wake up for no reason, normally she thought it a nuisance, but tonight she thanked God.

There was a knife above her head.

Her heart nearly leaped out of her throat as she jolted up, just barely escaping the stainless steal as she sat up at an angle.

The perpetrator froze. The perpetrator was CryptKeeper.

Kiki stood immobile for several seconds. CryptKeeper was right there, knife in hand, hovering it just above where her head had been. Frozen.

She blinked as her expression turned to that of anger. He was pretending. He was _still pretending _to be just a doll when he was holding a knife! He was trying to _kill her_!

Nearly all her fear forgotten, she grabbed him, tore the knife from his hands, and threw him out her window. She locked it tightly.

Kiki stood there, staring at the other side of the window. Minutes ticked by before she finally started crying.

He was going to come back…he was just going to come back and he was going to kill her.

(xxx)

"There has to be something, there has to be something!"

Kiki finally admitted it. CyrptKeeper was possessed, and not only did she fear for herself, but for her family. She waited hysterically as her internet loaded, once it finally started up, she typed in CyrptKeeper.

She looked for something, anything, anything at all. But there wasn't anything. Not in the first page, nothing about the CryptKeeper dolls being possessed or news about people dying. She kept on searching, narrowing it down to any strange articles, anything that could help her.

She bowed her head as she started crying again.

"God, please let there be something…" she prayed before looking back up at the screen.

In bold letters(going according to her search) there were the words …**toy collector dies in fire… Tales from the Crypt…fan…**and** that sorry bastard didn't even know**.

She clicked it on a whim.

It was a blog.

"Wha…?"

The news article was right there, sure enough, but it was an old entry. It was about a toy collector that had been obsessed with Tales from the Crypt in his later years. Some said he even wanted to bring some of his toys to life. No one knows how the fires was started. Below the scanned article were the words that had been highlighted before.

**that sorry bastard did even know. Oh well, it was fun to watch the place burn he was cramping my style anyway. Wish I could've seen the look on his face when he found out I got out. Now who's in a box 6 feet underground, eh, gramps? lol**

The blogger continued to post things, she looked for anything else that might help her. The blog was recent, it mostly consisted of his life's story by the look of it. After several posts that made her want to give up,, he started talking about things that were more familiar to her.

"Sold?"

He talked about being _sold_ in a toyshop, 22 West Hail Dr. _Sold_. In a _toyshop_. And that address, Kiki _knew_ that street. He talked about his new 'shitty' house, a house that sounded a lot like hers…

**but it's not like I got a place to go. So I guess as long as the kids didn't drool on me I was golden.**

And a neighborhood, a neighborhood that also sounded like hers.

**Kid that was hold me had no idea he just walked into the neighbors having sex! I almost burst out laughing…**

And a family that was a lot like hers…

**Dad's a 4 eyes freak, moms got the real pants to the family. The boys a bit to quiet to be any fun and the little girl does nothing but scream all day…at least, that's how she used to be**

It was to much, Kiki looked for more and found a way to go the current blog entries from the user. She had to be sure.

And there it was.

Her entire life as of a year ago was posted. He complained about being stuck behind the shelf for far to long.

**but I'm back breathing fresh air! And now I'm here, posting all this shit. It just gives me something to do when everyone's asleep. I cant stand the rest of the fucking "toys" theyr retards. Life's been pretty good now, since the brats are grown up. Cept, the girls still got some kid in her…I dunno…she's keeping me with the rest of her stuff. It's pretty okay…amd she's…nice, I guess. She's got a nice pair of breast though. Huge. I'm rambling. Loggin off now.**

That was months ago.

Kiki did nothing but stare at the screen for a whole minute.

_A blog._

He had a blog. He had a freaking _**blog**_. He had a freaking BLOG! Of all the psychotic sickos in the world, he up and went and made himself a _blog_!

She felt like she wanted to puke. All this time he had been watching them, watching her. Everything was here, her arguments with her brother, her complaining about her school work, even what her parents where doing when she and her brothers weren't around! He put in every single detail, details even she couldn't recall.

And what was worse, the more she read, the more each post became solely focused on _her_. Everything about her became analyzed and fixated upon by him. Her favorite things, her habits, her _secrets_. He had seen and heard it all. He had seemingly become _obsessed_ with every single thing that made her up.

She skimmed through each posting, feeling short of breathe as the screen displayed all her hidden wants and thoughts. She couldn't believe that all this time, she had been fueling his fascination. She almost couldn't bare to see another post.

Fate, however, lead her to view the latest entry.

**It was supposed to be different. I would've taken all the crap everyone else gave me, I would've taken Bitch Betty, I would've taken them mocking the ass out of me, I would've taken all that, I would've taken everything for **_**her**_**. Because I thought she was **_**worth it**_**. Because I thought she was going to show them all that I was right even when **_**I**_** doubted myself. I thought she was my perfect fucking angel.**

**She was the sweetest person in the whole damn world and I spent so much time just thinking about the way she looked at me. She ignored everyone else when she had me. It made me feel like I was complete. I suffered just wanting her to open up to me a bit more. **

**And then HE had to open his big fat mouth. Her fucking brother had to say that I was '**_**possessed**_**'. She **_**listens**_** to that fuck. She takes him **_**seriously**_**. I knew she changed. I **_**felt**_** it. Cuz the minute he left she started looking at me like anyone else would. She wasn't **_**mine**_** anymore. She was one of **_**them**_** and she **_**left me**_**!**

**All I needed was a fucking opening. All I needed was for her to let me in. I knew she was having trouble in school and that she felt like she had no one to talk to, **_**I **_**could've been that person. She already let me in that much. She liked me enough to just sit an hold me. All she needed was to talk to me and then I would've been able to make her happy. **

**But that's just it though aint it? She just liked me. There wasn't anything else. She was just being a teenager that had her hormones all over the place and that's why she was able to look at me without turning away. She didn't touch me because she cared, she didn't keep me because she wanted to.**

**She was everything to me. She was everything. I wanted her so bad and now she can't stand the sight of me. I wanted her so fucking bad and now I want to kill her for turning to my worst nightmare. I want her dead because she tricked me into thinking that I had her all to myself. That she could be mine.**

**I loved her. I thought she loved me. She was supposed to love me. I would've done anything for her. She was gonna be happy with me and now she ruined it. Now I can't stop loving her. Now I want her dead.**

**I love you Kiki, and I hate you so much that I love you even more than that. But you don't. Now I have to stop my heart from beating because you already killed it. I'm going to hate you for the rest of my life and then I'm going to love you like crazy when I die because you'll be there with me. Forever and ever. I hate you. I love you.**

"You know, for the record, StrawberryShortcake tried to kill you so many times that she got bored of it."

It was there that her world surrounded her with light.

(xxx)

Kiki felt as if her whole body was to heavy to move. She was tired, and she was face-first laying on the cold, hard floor. With a groan, she tried to hoist herself up, but only managed to get her upper torso off the ground.

_What happened…?_

She made an effort to remember. Her head was heavy. She remembered being on her computer…

She gasped and snapped her head upwards.

It was _Him_. He was leaning on a wall, arms crossed, looking at her. Just looking. And he was taller than her.

"You hurt me, you bitch…" he tilted his head to the side, his voice was calm, dry, "You hurt me real bad…"

He was _real_. _Real_. He no longer looked like a doll, his flesh was alive yet dead, and he was towering above her. His eyes glistened as they half glared at her.

Kiki felt her arms start to shake. This was it…she was going to die.

"I know what your thinking…" he said, "You see this face? It wasn't supposed to be like this…I was supposed to be your prince charming…I was supposed to take you away to your happily ever after…All you had to do was accept me…you were supposed to love me…but instead you had to go and fuck everything up…"

She felt herself start crying.

"Why did you pick me up if you were going to throw me away? If you pick something up you _**can't throw it away**_…" he growled before calming again, "…even if it looks like me…"

Before she couldn't stand the sight of him, but at that moment it was as if she couldn't tear her eyes away. He was so alive yet so _dead_, with so much anger in his eyes yet he stayed still and quiet.

"You know, it was supposed to be like your favorite story, remember? The Nutcracker? How fucking ironic that your so obsessed with Beauty and the Beast and yet here you are…disgusted by me." he shook his head slowly, "You're such a fucking hypocrite…"

Kiki could do nothing but let him talk. She had no power here. She was alone with him.

"Stop crying…the tears are going to ruin your pretty face…" he let out a laugh, "I'm still caring about your damn pretty face…You little bitch…I spent night after night wishin that the next day it was gonna happen…that you were gonna love me-you know what? I'm not using that word. It doesn't exist. You killed it. Like you killed me. Like how you ripped out my heart."

"i-I'm sorry!" she cried, desperately trying to reach him, reach for the love he claimed to have for her, "I'm so sorry!"

His eyes narrowed. "You're not sorry…"

She looked away in defeat.

"You're not sorry for anything-DON'T LOOK AWAY FROM ME!"

She flinched and did as she was told.

"What's wrong with my face, huh? What's so wrong with me that you had to treat me that way? I'm not a toy, Kiki…" he placed his right hand to his chest, "In here there was something for you…but you didn't want it…and now…"

In her mind she finished his sentence. He was going to kill her. And he was going to kill her family. They were all going to die because of what she did. They were all dead if she didn't do something.

"i-I want it!" she burst out, "I…I do, I promise!"

"No you don't…"

"Yes! I do!"

With all her effort she lifted herself off the ground. It took strength she didn't have, but she managed to take a few shaky steps towards him.

"I…I want to be with you…" she reached out both of her hands.

He shook his head, completely unfazed, "No…no you don't…"

She tried to stop crying. "I do! I promise!" each step was painful for her, but gradually, she made it close enough to him to touch him.

It was a touch he hadn't felt in a long time.

She curled her fingers into his shirt and pulled herself on him before she collapsed. "I…I want to be with you…honest…"

"Liar."

"No, really!" she said, a fake smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I do!"

"uh-uh…You're just doing this because…what is it?" he pondered a bit, "For your family? You don't want me to kill them?" he let out a laugh, "You make it sound like you care…"

Her blood ran cold. He just didn't care.

"i-Its not like that… "

There had to be something, she had do something to convinced him. Kiki roamed her eyes over his face, finally laying them his near-nonexistent lips. The very thought repelled her…but she had to do it…she had to…

Hesitantly, she tilted her head, her shaking movement alerting him to what she was planning. He still had no reaction. He only watched her.

She pressed her lips to his.

God knew that she prayed for that to seal the deal, but Keeper had other plans.

He slid his tongue into her mouth. It was the foulest sensation she ever felt.

His tongue tasted like raw meat and decaying flesh, slobbering the insides of her mouth uncaringly, she felt like she would vomit.

The feeling of his undead tongue in her mouth made a useless feeling wash over her. Her legs became limp, but Keeper held her at her roughly at the waist, refusing to release her of the punishment that she had inflicted upon her own self. Kiki let out a slight whimper at the touch of his boney hands but could do nothing. Keeper went on for a full five seconds before pulling away, leaving her barely able to contain the bile that wanted to come out of her. His saliva ran down her chin.

"You wanna puke don't you?" he asked, his low tone coated with contempt.

Kiki, although it was quite obvious that she did, continued her farce at all odds. "n-No! no…" her smile wasn't at all believable. She knew it, he knew it. But she went on with her plan, it was all she had, "I…I like it. Really."

He let out another laugh, as good as it felt having her run her soft hands on his chest, he was far from stupid.

"Nah, you don't. But you know what?" Keeper hovered his face closer to hers, feeling her fearful breathes on his nearly non-existent lips, "I'm just gonna keep kissin you until you do puke."

This time, the kiss came without warning. He was rough and demanding of her, his tongue engulfed her mouth completely. It raped her insides without mercy. He was like a savage dog, hungry and messy as he took what he could as quickly as he could.

Kiki's senses where on edge. She could not put up a fight even if she could. The feeling of him made her completely frozen and vulnerable. All she could do was noticed every sense that made up CryptKeeper. She smelled the foul stench of his breath as it went down her windpipe, tasted it. Her heart beat rapidly and she cringed as she felt how fast it went and how empty and dead his chest felt as he pressed her closer to him. Keeper ran his hands all over her body, from her back to her legs and she shook in disgust. The decaying meat that made up his tongue danced along hers, it was huge as well as slimy. There wasn't anywhere in her mouth that she couldn't feel him. He feed deeper and deeper inside of it. It probed down her throat and she did all within her power to keep from throwing up.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, just to keep from falling. When she opened her eyes, she saw him staring back at her. The kiss continued like a battle of wills. Maybe if she gave him what he wanted, he'd spare her. But Keeper knew how much he wanted, and he just wanted to see how far her spirit would take her before she would push him away.

Keeper pushed on, holding her so close to him that Kiki felt it was physically impossible for wind to even be between them. He led her away from the wall, and she followed because she was helpless to fight it.

"Ah!"

Her back was on the floor. She had no grace of recovery and he was quickly on top of her, again his kiss the only thing she was allowed to feel. He rubbed his body against hers and she began to pray, hot tears falling fast. From her lips he began to graze down her face, to her cheek, her chin. His tongue slid across her neck and she let out a cry.

He stopped. Kiki neither ran or tried to fight.

"You think if you do this you'll live?" he shook his head, "Nah-uh…"

She looked up into his eyes and he looked down upon her.

"You'll do what I tell you to. You'll play the role I choose for you. When I'm happy with you, I'll caress you, I'll smile at you, but when I'm not I'll throw you away. I'll treat you like crap like how you did me."

CryptKeeper stroked her cheek. He then planted a gentle kiss on Kiki's lips.

"You're my doll now."


End file.
